Mizu Celsius
Full Name: Mizore Celsius but goes by Mizu Color: Ice Blue Age: 18 Birthdate: October 31st Height: 6'0 Weight: 175 Handedness: Ambidextrose but mainly uses right Occupation: Student at Beacon, Miko, Songstress in Training Relations: Moka Crimson/Miki (Friend) Appearence Mizu has long blue hair and deep blue eyes as deep as ice and as cold as ice, she normally wears an ice blue yukata top and skirt with various snow flakes all over them. She also wears ice blue sandals usually however she will also adapt ice blue heel boots if her mood suits her, and has ice blue sheer stockings which she wears with her boots. Her toe nails are usually ice blue with white snowflake designs on them same goes for her fingernails She wears a yellow headband an old friend gave her right before she died during a grimm invasion, she'll always wears this headband in memory of her late friend. Personality Mizu is a cold and distant girl at first hard to get to know a typical "ice queen" fitting her element when her friends are in danger however she will fight you tooth and nail to protect them using her frigid abilties with great success her mentality is as cold as the ice her powers come from however she is warm and friendly to her friends and allies and will go all out to protect them even if it means she gets seriously injured in the process which has happend quite a bit before she has even got more than a few fatal wounds yet she is still as strong as ever Mizu is hard to communicate with she would normally just shrug people she doesnt know off and only listen to her friends making very few exceptions to this Mizu's personility became as cold as her element the day she lost the heat of her life since then her heart has been cold and bitter rarely she lets out any emotion be it on the battlefield or with friends in private though she often looks through pictures of her friend himi whom she loved deeply she has been heard crying some nights while looking through these pictures she wishes desperately every night she goes to bed to be reunited once again with the love of her life however she knows this will never happen which makes her bitter and lonely she rarely opens up to anyone but if you get past her ice queen facade you will find she can be quite warm and sweet yet she still shows no emotion cause the day himi was taken from her she lost compassion and thus lost the ability to feel much of anything but sadness, sorrow, anger, and loneliness she dreams of the day when she will be reunited with himi again be it this life or another, mizu has said the only time she will once again be able to feel love and emotion is when she finds himi again until then she is the Ice Queen Mizu Weapon Mizu is well trained with short swords and her personal weapon Absolute Zero Absolute Zero is a ULT(Ultra Low Temprature) laser gun which fits over mizu's hand either hand and is fired by mixing cold and electric dust both of which are rechargable through various means Absolute Zero also has a short sword form which when it touches enemies it freezes them on contact as the name suggests this weapon's temprature is absolute zero any enemy struck by Absolute Zero will find themselves compleately frozen in absolute zero easily shattered and killed or the weapon can be augmented by mizu to only freezes parts of their body useful when torturing for information or other vital secrets. Mounted on the handle of the weapon is an opal-like gemstone that Eventi trusted her with, called the "Kerykeion Opal". When active, she has access to the powers and abilities of both the Raising Heart Ruby and the Bardiche Topaz. Through Eventi, she is able to tap into the true potential of this gem, a shift in her telepathy to allow either of her personal AI Trainers to take control depending on the mode choosen. When in Raising Heart Mode, she'll have access to the Wind element, allowing her to defend herself with tornados. When in Bardiche Mode, she'll have access to the Electric element, increasing her speed and offensive capabilities, as well as utilizing an electric wall for defense and stunning purposes. It also helps her stablize her mental status. Trivia *The gemstone, Kerykeion Opal, is based on the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha character, Caro Ru Lushe, who wore a pair of gloves that had a large Opal set in the middle of each glove. This is her Intelligent Device, Kerykeion, in combat. When not in combat, it resembles a bracelet. Category:Fan Made Character